


Astio

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Burnish project [2]
Category: Original work based on promare, Promare (2019)
Genre: プロミンキア
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Presentazione del mio oc di Promare
Series: Burnish project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948975
Kudos: 1





	Astio

Il buio era rassicurante. Anche se più profondo era il buio, più luminose apparivano le luci, vi era qualcosa nell’oscurità che placava il suo animo e lo tranquillizzava. Ormai era legato al buio e al freddo, più o meno sin da quando ricordasse. 

Viveva da solo in un piccolo appartamento che praticamente era uno sgabuzzino con solo lo spazio per un materasso e un gabinetto. 

Era riuscito pure a fare spazio per un congelatore di quelli grandi, l’ideale per famiglie numerose... o per conservare i cadaveri. 

Viveva di notte. Si svegliava alle undici e mezza di sera, e come prima cosa faceva una doccia fredda, che sarebbe bastata a farlo calmare per un po’. 

Poi si metteva al lavoro. 

Era un programmatore e passava le sue ore arrampicato su una sedia a scrivere linee di codice.  
Se sentiva la frustrazione salire, andava a stendersi dentro al congelatore, chiudendosi dentro. Aveva installato una maniglia di sicurezza apposta, per non restare imprigionato all’interno. 

Ogni tanto usciva di casa. Si copriva I capelli e il viso e scendeva le scale del suo palazzo rasentando le pareti. 

Giungeva in fretta al supermercato dietro l’angolo, faceva quello che doveva fare e poi tornava a casa.  
Accendeva la radio, che ascoltava con le cuffie mentre mangiava. 

Viveva una vita semplice. Cercava di non emozionarsi. Cercava di non ridere, di non piangere. L’unico suo sentimento sempre perenne era la paura. 

Girava con un termometro attaccato al petto, che suonava quando la sua temperatura superava I trentacinque gradi. 

Eppure dentro di sè sentiva una voce che diceva di bruciare. Di bruciare tutto. Di accendersi ed espandere la fiamma. 

Era come un istinto profondo che doveva sopprimere. Perchè sapeva cosa succedeva se non teneva un profilo basso. Conosceva le sirene, conosceva il fumo, e il calore. 

E sapeva che l’unico modo per continuare a vivere era nascondersi, reprimersi, e chiudersi nel congelatore se si sentiva troppo felice o troppo arrabbiato. 

E nonostante il freddo, era come vivere all’Inferno.


End file.
